This invention relates to a cue rest for use in snooker, pool or similar games.
As is well known, a player of such games uses a cue for striking a ball on a table. In normal play, the cue is held at its outer end with one hand while the other hand is placed on the table near the ball to be struck and forms a rest or bridge along which the other end of the cue can be slid into contact with the ball. It sometimes happens that the ball to be addressed is obstructed by a cushion of the table or by another ball or halls. In such cases even a skilled player may have difficulty in making an effective manual bridge. Similar problems arise with conventional cue rests for use in striking balls that are out of reach. Such cue rests support the tip end region of the cue at a fixed height above the table, which may be undesirable for certain shots.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cue rest for obviating or mitigating the aforesaid disadvantages.
According to the present invention there is provided a novel cue rest comprising a guide adapted to guide the striking end of a cue, and a holder adapted to hold said guide on a player's hand and/or on a conventional rest.
Preferably, the guide and the holder are vertically spaced so as to provide a greater elevation for the striking end of the cue than would otherwise be the case. Advantageously, the guide is adjustable with respect to the holder so as to vary said elevation.
Preferably, the guide is detachable from and/or rotatable respect to the holder.
Preferably, the holder adapted to hold the guide on a player's hand is a clip adapted to engage the player's thumb.
Preferably, the holder adapted to hold the guide on a conventional cue rest (with crossed arms) is a sleeve adapted to fit over an upper one of said arms and having a rearwardly angled support for receiving the guide, the angle between the support and the sleeve being such that in use the guide is supported centrally over the conventional rest.